A wellbore typically passes through various hydrocarbon bearing reservoirs or extends through a single reservoir for a relatively long distance. A technique to increase the production of the well is to perforate the well in a number of different hydrocarbon bearing zones. However, an issue associated with producing from a well in multiple hydrocarbon bearing zones is the control of the flow of fluids from the wellbore into a completion assembly. For example, in a well producing from a number of separate hydrocarbon bearing zones, one hydrocarbon bearing zone can have a higher pressure than another hydrocarbon bearing zone. Without proper management, the higher pressure hydrocarbon bearing zone produces into the lower pressure hydrocarbon bearing zone rather than to the surface.
Similarly, in a horizontal well, hydrocarbon bearing zones near the “heel” of the well (closest to the vertical or near vertical part of the well) may begin to produce unwanted water or gas (referred to as water or gas coning) before those zones near the “toe” of the well (furthest away from the vertical or near vertical departure point) begin producing unwanted water or gas. Production of unwanted water or gas in any one of these hydrocarbon bearing zones may require special interventions to stop production of the unwanted water or gas.
There is a need, therefore, for an apparatus and methods for preventing unwanted water or gas production.